User blog:Greenberet69/Last Battle 2 of 9: Alvin York vs. John Marston
Alvin York: The Famous World War I American Soldier from Tennessee who single handedly took out Machin Gun nests, and captured 132 German Soldiers using his amazing Sharpshooting skills. VS. John Marston: The Wild West outlaw who hunted down his former gang members in order to resue his family from the Governement. ''' ''When these two Legendary Sharpshooters go head to head only one will come out and emerge as '''THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!'' We have Reality vs. Fiction Both operated back in the early 20th Century and both are famous Sharpshooters. Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 York and 4 Fellow American Soldiers vs. Marston and 4 other Outlaws. Following the failed attempt of killing John Marston the Governemnt sends Alvin York and 4 other American Soldiers returning from World War I to take out Marston and 4 outlaws who have befriended him. Weapons Battleground *Thieves Landing (Red Dead Redemption) X-Factors York-Marston 93 Training 85 Edge Alvin York: York received US Army training where as Marston didin't have any sort of training 95 Combat Experience 94 Edge Alvin York: York was fighting against the well trained, and more brutal and powerful German Armies in the First World War where as Marston while he fought the Mexican army in the revolution are nowhere near as tough as the Germn armies and mostly fought outlaws, and bandits. 94 Calm Under Fire 86 Edge Alvin York: Being able to take out Machine Gun nests, and capture 132 German's single handedly was not and easy task and yet York got it done. Personal Opinion: I have to give this Battle to Alvin York. He is legendary for what he did during World War I being able to single handedly take out MG nests, and capturing 132 German prisoners by himself. Not to mention he fought against the well trained are deadly German Army where as Marston mostly fought against other Outlaws. The Battle Alvin York: x5 John Marston: x5 In the town of Thieves Landing a carriage stops in front of the bar, inside the carriage sits the Famous World War I Hero Alvin C. York along with 3 other American Soldiers and the driver also being an American soldier. York and the 4 American soldiers had just returned from the war in Europe and as soon as they diembarked the ship two government agents had stopped them and talked to them. The Agents had told them about a troublesome outlaw named John Marston who had killed American soldiers when they were "passing by" his farmhouse and heard of the great deed that York had did and wanted him to take him out. The other 4 American soldiers wondered why they were needed and that was because Marston was expecting trouble and had become friends with other outlaws and needed them to backup York. The agents promised York and the other American Soldiers lots of reward money for the death of Marston and the American soldiers and York unwillingly accepted. Back to the Present... York and the other soldiers exit the carriage while the driver gets onto the rooftop and uncovers a hidden M1917 Browning machine gun and points it at the doors while York and the other soldiers head to the saloon. Inside the saloon Marston along with 4 outlaws he had befriended were playing a nice game of poker until his name was called out. "JOHN MARSTON!" John, the outlaws, and everyone else looked at who shouted the name and as soon as people saw him they all started saying that, that was Alvin York the famous World War I Hero who single handedly captured 132 Germans and took out a lot of MG Nests by himself. John stands up "Hey now it's the famous Alvin York what are you doing here partner?" Marston asked "I heard about what you did to those american soldiers who were just passing by your farmhouse and that's unforgivable." York said Marston soon sees the other American soldiers with York. "So I'm guessing that you were sent her by some Government agents to kill me weren't ya." Marston said "Yeah." York says York and his men raise their M1917 Enfield 's and open fire towards Marston and the other outlaws while everyone else quickly gets down and doing so York with his first shot is able to kill one of the outlaws . Marston and the other outlaws grab their Winchester Model 1892's and return fire at York and the american soldiers. Marston fires towards an American soldier backing up towards cover and manages to hit the soldier in the head . York orders his men outside and they retreat back outside, Marston and the other outlaws give chase after them but as soon as Marston get's to the door he manages to see the Browining M1917 and tries to warn the others but two of them run outside and the American soldier on the M1917 opens fire on the two outlaws and mows them down . Marston and the other outlaw head up stairs and enter a room they had rented and uncover a hidden Gatling Gun and pushes it to the window. Marston takes aim at the carriage and opens fire riddling the american soldier on the M1917 with bullets who falls off the carriage . Marston and the outlaw continue to fire the Gatling Gun at the carriage tearing it apart but York and his men are under the carriage and thus able to dodge the bullets. York takes aim again with his M1917 and fires it taking out the outlaw next to Marston . Marston takes aim with his Winchester and fires towards York and the american soldiers missing some of the shots but as one of the american soldiers tries to crawl out fromunder the carriage Marston fires again hitting the soldier in the back through the heart . York and the other soldier crawl out from the back and fire with their Enfields at the window Marston's at but both miss. York finds his Enfield out of ammo and takes out his Colt M1911 while the american soldier still has 2 more clips to use for his Enfield and both head back into the saloon. Both soldiers head up the stairs and begin to check the rooms, York kicks open one room door and goes in to investigate it but out in the hall Marston jumps out from a room ahead and fires his Winchester and hits the american soldier in the leg and again in the hip and the american soldier cries out in pain as he begins to bleed. York quickly runs out and is applies pressure to the hip wound until he sees Marston aiming his Winchester at him and pulls the trigger *Click* York and Marston hear the sound and York pulls out his M1911 again and fires at Marston who takes out his S&W3 and fires at York but both don't hit one another. Marston then retreats out the back stairs, York patches up the American soldier and tells him he'll be back and goes after Marston. York goes outside and runs down the stairs until a shot rings out and a round hits the wall to the right of him and turns to see Marston who fires another shot but York leaps over the railing and fires two shots at Marston hitting him in the leg but the other shot misses. Marston fires off another shot until he finds himself out of ammo and quickly tries to limp away and reload at the same time. York reloads his M1911 and runs after Marston. He spots Marston trying to run away but York takes aim with his Colt and fires his gun putting a .45 ACP round in Marston's skull . Marston falls down dead and York yells "FOR THE US ARMY!" in Victory and heads back to the hotel to help the wounded American soldier. Winner: Alvin York Battles out of 5,000 York-Marston 2,625-2,375 Weapon Stats York-Marston Colt M1911 80%-20% Smith and Wesson Model 3 M1917 Enfield 50%-50% Winchester Model 1892 Browning M1917 60%-40% Gatling Gun Expert's Opinion Alvin York won this Battle of the Sharpshooters because he was a trained American Soldier against an Outlaw, had faced the powerful German Army in World War I, and had the better weapons. Category:Blog posts